Latch mechanisms having a door mounted cam which rotates to engage or disengage a latch post are well known, particularly for latching vehicle doors. Such latches typically include many moving parts to provide latched, safety latched, unlatched, and locked positions. The typical latch mechanism thus is relatively expensive to build and has many parts which can fail.